


It'll get better, I promise

by bonsoir_sadness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoir_sadness/pseuds/bonsoir_sadness
Summary: Влюбиться в Хаджиме было просто. Добрый, отзывчивый, уверенный и до невозможности честный, он так и притягивал к себе, словно магнит. И эта его улыбка, которая ощущалась будто солнечное тепло на коже, буквально согревая изнутри, не делала ситуацию лучше.//Небольшой экскурс по развитию чувств Нагито.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	It'll get better, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь почти нет сюжета, я просто пытаюсь преодолеть свой райтер блок и не загнуться.

Влюбиться в Хаджиме было просто. Добрый, отзывчивый, уверенный и до невозможности честный, он так и притягивал к себе, словно магнит. И эта его улыбка, которая ощущалась будто солнечное тепло на коже, буквально согревая изнутри, не делала ситуацию лучше. 

Нагито был простым парнем со слабым сердцем, окей? Он не мог противостоять таким неземным силам. Хотелось проводить каждую минуту рядом, любуясь видом своего лучшего друга. Но вслух он, конечно, ничего такого старался не говорить, хотя прекрасный румянец, который неизменно проступал на его лице сразу после секундного недоумения, кажется, стоил всех неловких моментов после. Нагито даже не знал с кем его сравнить, но Хаджиме точно был бы одним из древнегреческих богов. Высокий, стройный, всегда уверенный и целеустремленный – для таких всегда возводят большие и величественные статуи. А сам он был бы его воздыхателем, они ведь есть у каждого бога. Нагито был готов взять на себя эту довольно легкую роль. 

Потому что влюбиться в Хаджиме было очень просто и совершенно безболезненно. Он даже не заметил, когда это произошло. Когда его сердце начало пропускать удар, всякий раз стоило парню задержать на нем свои теплые, карие глаза? Может, это случилось в момент, когда их взгляды впервые встретились, там, на пляже, когда все было хорошо и все они жили в сладостной неведомости. Может, тогда, когда Хаджиме впервые ему улыбнулся. Но почему то казалось, что это чувство всегда было с ним, даже когда они не были знакомы. Соулмейты, сказала бы Ибуки.

Принять свои чувства к Хаджиме тоже было просто. Это было только естественным, что Нагито был заинтересован в нем. Он еще ни разу не встречал кого-то, кто относился к нему с такой добротой, ничего не требуя взамен. И не только это, Хаджиме терпел его болтовню, которую никому не хотелось слушать. А ему почему-то хотелось. Каждый раз, когда они проводили время вместе их разговоры затягивались на долгие часы, Нагито никогда не мог вспомнить о чем они изначально говорили. Он все пытался запечатлеть в своей памяти то, как Хаджиме слегка наклоняет голову смеясь над чем-то, что сказал Нагито. Рассмешить его даже не всегда бывало его целью, но он ценил эти моменты, когда щеки парня напротив слегка розовели. Он и сам не мог сдержать довольной улыбки в ответ. Они часто сидели в библиотеке и вид того, как красиво солнце обрисовывало его силуэт – было его любимым. Свет отражался в его больших, ярко-зеленых глазах. В такие моменты Нагито надеялся, что предательский румянец не был настолько заметен, насколько он ощущался. 

Мысль признаться в своих чувствах его никогда не посещала. Зачем? Нагито мог наблюдать за ним весь, день быть рядом и развлекать его, заставляя заливаться тихим, но искренним смехом. Еще большего, казалось, его больное сердце просто не выдержит. Да и Хаджиме не выглядел заинтересованным в больше чем дружеских отношениях. Нагито не глупый, он всегда анализировал реакцию своего друга на то, как Хината ведет себя, когда он кладет ему на плечо руку, когда радостно говоря о чем-то, он сжимает его ладони дольше положенного. Хаджиме полностью проигнорировал тот случай, когда он заболел Лихорадкой Отчаяния и, думая что умирает, кричал о своих чувствах. Если бы в его поведении было что-то помимо неловкого румянца, Нагито бы давно заметил. Заметил бы и сделал шаг. Но того, что он имел сейчас ему было достаточно и он не хотел рушить ценные отношения своей жадностью. 

Однако, привыкнуть к своим чувствам, оказавшимся больше, чем просто симпатией было тяжелее. Нагито не любил привязываться к людям – это всегда заканчивалось разбитым сердцем. Но почему-то быть зависимым от Хаджиме было легко. Бабочки, режущие своими крыльями внутренности, стали чем-то привычным, почти незаметным, как будто так было всегда. И это щемящее сердце чувство, что наполняло его каждый раз, когда Хаджиме обращался к нему с самой искренней из улыбок – к такому не было сложно привыкнуть. Наоборот, казалось, он никогда не насытиться видом своего друга, наполняющего его сердце любовью и надеждой. 

Ревность, с другой стороны оказалась чем-то новым. Нагито никогда не предполагал, что сможет возненавидеть кого-либо из своих друзей. На всех, кому Хаджиме оказывал немного больше внимания, чем ему, он хотел накричать, выгнать, запереть где-нибудь – лишь бы остановить этот клокочущий в груди гнев. Но Нагито быстро одергивал себя и не позволял эмоциям просачиваться наружу. Он не хотел, чтобы его друзья знали эту отвратительную, собственническую сторону, ровно как и не хотел, чтобы Хаджиме узнал, что это он, всегда добрый и заботливый, является причиной этого чувства. Поэтому он всегда всем улыбался, даже когда _кого-то_ из них, возможно, хотелось просто ненавидеть.

Все заканчивалось тем, что ненавидел Нагито только себя, потому что прекрасно осознавал – его друзья ни в чем не виноваты. 

— Ибуки считает, что ты должен что-то с этим сделать, — сказала девушка, лежа на кровати в его коттедже. 

— Боюсь, я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь, — маскируя свою нервозность в голосе ответил Нагито. Он сидел на полу, упираясь спиной в кровать и был рад, что подруга не может видеть его растерянное лицо.

— Вся эта ситуация с Хаджиме, — уточнила Ибуки, не давая ему шанса замять разговор.

— И много кто еще об этом знает? 

— Ох! — радостно воскликнула она, — Да почти все.

— Все… Кроме Хаджиме? 

Услышав подтверждающее его догадку мычание, он тихо усмехнулся. Ничего удивительного. Даже Казуичи, до которого все доходит в последнюю очередь, кажется, заметил, какие взгляды то и дело бросает своему другу Нагито. Хаджиме либо как обычно не видит самого очевидного перед его носом, либо очень хорошо притворяется незнающим. В любом случае, радости это ему не приносило.

— Я не буду ничего с этим делать, — устало выдохнул он, отбрасывая голову на кровать и встречаясь с Ибуки взглядом, — я вообще мало что могу сделать в этой ситуации. 

Она лишь ответила тихое "Мгм" и аккуратно запустила руку в его вьющиеся волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая их. 

Нагито действительно не стал ничего делать. Он лишь продолжал отдавать по кусочкам свое сердце и игнорировал сожалеющие взгляды друзей. В его положении было опасно подходить к Хаджиме еще ближе. Иногда он чувствовал, будто задыхается от страха, что его талант может в любую секунду отобрать того, кто стал для него практически частью жизни. Это заставляло его время от времени принимать отчаянные решения и ранить Хаджиме. Чем дальше он мог его прогнать, тем больше были шансы, что он будет в порядке. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, думал Нагито, превращая очередную колкость в стрелу, пропитанную ядом и поддельной ненавистью. Он наблюдал как в глазах его друга боль, непонимание и что-то, очень сильно похожее на разочарование, сменяют друг друга. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он обязательно даст ему знать о своих чувствах, как только они выберутся с этого проклятого острова. Нагито надеялся, что возможно, всего лишь возможно, притворяясь он и сам поверит в свою ненависть, которая остудит его сердце. Но после такой большой удачи как Хаджиме Хината, всегда следует неудача такой же ценности. Нагито и представить не мог, что ранить своих любимых может быть так больно. Его сердце будто разбивалось заново, каждый раз когда он получал грубый ответ, который сопровождался грустным взглядом. Нагито хотелось ударить себя, ударить Хаджиме или признаться прямо на месте, все что угодно, лишь бы больше не смотреть на это печальное выражение лица у того, кто должен всегда смеяться.

Возможность сделать это наконец представилась ему, когда он выбрался из "Дома Веселья", обладая всей информацией, которая его интересовала. Узнать, что Хаджиме на самом деле не обладает никаким талантом должно было вызвать отвращение, ненависть, что-то, что заставило бы его вмиг забыть свои глупые чувства, но вместо этого Нагито лишь грустно улыбнулся на знакомый укол в сердце. В этом и был весь Хаджиме Хината – лучший во всем, совершенный даже когда всё в мире говорит ему обратное. Нагито совсем не был удивлен.

Отвращение, которое он почувствовал, было направлено на самого себя. Листая документы, содержащие информацию о своих преступлениях, он не чувствовал стыда, угрызения совести или боли. Он понимал, что все это было ужасно и что это было дело его рук, но он не мог найти в себе сил даже мысленно осудить себя. Но это давало ему надежду, что все остальные одноклассники смогут раскаяться и попытаться все исправить. За все время, проведенное с ними на острове, он был уверен, что совершенное потрясет их так, как должно было потрясти Нагито и станет началом их искупления.

— Хаджиме. Никогда не забывай… я люблю тебя и надежду, что спит глубоко внутри твоей души. 

Слова так легко сорвались с губ, словно только и ждали момента быть высказанными. Нагито и не подозревал, что это будет так просто. Но облегчения это признание не принесло. Что-то внутри него надломилось в момент, когда он увидел сожаление в глазах Хинаты, прежде чем тот отвернулся и вышел. Слезы, которые Нагито отказывался проливать, размывали картину перед глазами, но это было лучше, чем смотреть на удаляющуюся фигуру своего друга.

И затем, словно этого дня никогда и не было, он вновь грубо задевал Хаджиме, который теперь не боялся так же сильно ранить его в ответ. Он и подумать не мог, что это причинит так много боли ему самому. И почему ему никто не сказал об этом раньше? Замечательный способ, чтобы ненавидеть себя и держать Хаджиме подальше с самого начала. Может быть, это уберегло бы Нагито от такого привычного чувства нужды в нем. 

Он думал о Хаджиме постоянно, каждый его шаг противоречил тому, что происходило в его голове, и это сводило его с ума. Он думал о нем даже когда его тело мучила невыносимая от ранений боль, а его помутненный взгляд держался на, слегка покачивающемся в паре метрах от него, длинном железном копье. Нагито замешкался всего на секунду, когда услышал приближающийся топот шагов и взволнованный голос друзей, среди которых он четко мог выделить тот, что впервые за долгое время обращался к нему тревожась. Хаджиме пару раз позвал его по имени и его медленно увядающий голос был последним, что Нагито помнил перед тем как он закрыл глаза.

Когда он вновь их открыл первое, что он увидел было обеспокоенное лицо Хаджиме. И потом люди говорят, что это от Нагито тяжело избавиться. 

Его большие, оливковые глаза, такие уставшие, с четко выделяющимися синяками под ними, молча глядели на него изучая, заставляя Нагито невольно вздрогнуть. Протянув руку, он помог ему выбраться из капсулы и направиться к одноклассникам, которые тоже почему-то его ждали. "Нет", — подумал он, — " это все неправильно, все должно было быть совсем не так". Но он так и не озвучил их, лишь стоял, оперевшись на Хаджиме, слабо кивая на приветствия друзей. 

Вернувшись из мертвых, Нагито уже не был таким назойливым и шумным, как раньше. Конечно, для поддержания образа и, просто чтобы друзья не задавали много лишних вопросов, каждый раз, говоря что-то, он делал это с прежней игривостью в голосе, все-таки делать вид, что он в порядке было не так сложно. 

Сложно было избегать Хаджиме, который казалось поставил своей новой целью, на этом проклятом острове, ходить за ним по пятам. Невозможно было выйти из коттеджа, чтобы не наткнуться на его, может, немного тусклую теперь, но все такую же теплую улыбку. Каждый раз, входя в столовую, он слышал приветствие и, садясь за пустой столик, приобретал неизменную компанию. Иногда Хаджиме вел бессмысленную беседу, не ожидая от Нагито ответа, иногда они ели в тишине. Проблема была не в том, что его чувства исчезли, наоборот, они кажется были единственным, что не изменилось. Он просто не знал, как вести себя возле Хаджиме после… всего. И то, как парень не давал ему возможности спокойно подумать – не делало ситуацию лучшую. Поэтому Нагито выбрал самую распространённую тактику романов – избегать Хаджиме насколько это возможно. 

— Чувак, просто поговори с ним! — Ибуки лежала рядом с ним на кровати, глядя на потолок. Еще одна вещь, которая, к радости Нагито, не изменилась.

— Это лишь звучит просто! Что я вообще должен сказать? Извини, что был таким влюбленным дураком, затем мудаком и чуть не убил нас всех?

— Ибуки считает, что это очень хорошее начало!

— Значит, Ибуки ничего не понимает, — обреченно вздохнул парень.

— Ну да, — хмыкнула подруга, — если раньше трудно было сказать насчет взаимности, то теперь он проходу тебе не дает.

— Дело не в нем, он... — Нагито неопределённо помахал рукой, — замечательный. Все такой же заботливый, напористый и верный всему, во что верит. А я… больше не знаю что делать.

— Замечательный? — смеясь, спросила Ибуки, пихая его локтем. 

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, — захныкал Нагито.

— Я могу помочь написать тебе любовную песню с чувственным признанием, если хочешь.

Он лишь рассмеялся и Ибуки, не услышав ничего в ответ, решила не давить с этой темой, начиная другую более безопасную беседу.

После разговора с подругой Нагито действительно ничего не предпринял, у него хорошо получалось играть с Хаджиме в прятки больше недели, пока парень не поймал его, сидящего в одиночестве на пляже.

Усевшись рядом на еще теплом песке, он смотрел на небольшие, окрашенные в красный заходящим солнцем, волны, которые не переставая бились о берег. Они сидели, не двигаясь, и слушали шум моря. Спустя какое-то время Хаджиме повернулся и глядя на него спросил:

— Я сделал что-то не так?

Нагито не смог удержать небольшой улыбки, что невольно расползлась после такого вопроса. Хаджиме опять почему-то думал, что произошедшее, что бы то ни было, это его вина. Нагито не видел его лица, но по голосу можно было определить, что оно было виноватым и, наверно, немного грустным.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — он попытался увернуться от ответа.

— О том, как ты вечно от меня бежишь, — не давая шанса замять разговор, твердо ответил Хаджиме, — мне кажется, я чем-то тебя обидел.

Вот он, Хаджиме, с сердцем, слишком большим для обычного человеческого тела. Но, Нагито одернул себя, он не был обычным человеком. Абсолютная Надежда, слишком идеальный и хороший для этого мира. И сейчас он сидел возле Нагито и вновь ставил чужие чувства перед своими. Еще одна вещь в списке того, что не изменилось.

Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем Нагито повернул голову в его сторону и улыбаясь ответил:

— Почему бы тебе не перестать лезть в чужие дела? 

Видя усталость в глазах напротив, было трудно говорить такие гадкие вещи, поэтому он вновь отвел взгляд.

— Потому что это не чужие дела и касаются меня тоже.

— Совсем не изменился, Хаджиме! По-прежнему считаешь, что мир крутится вокруг тебя.

Боковым зрением Нагито заметил, как чужая рука сжалась, зарываясь глубже в светлый песок. Он на секунду понадеялся, что парень разозлится и уйдет. Но тот и не сдвинулся с места, потому что Нагито был тем, кто все время бежал от объяснения.

— Просто поговори со мной!

— Но мы разговариваем. 

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Нагито вновь поднял глаза, но в этот раз уже без намека на улыбку и дружелюбие. 

— Я уже давно сказал тебе все, что хотел. Ты просто не захотел этого слышать.

— Ты не дал мне времени ничего предпринять, — он раздраженно запустил вторую руку в волосы. — Чиаки говорила, что не стоит тебя преследовать с попытками поговорить.

— Возможно, тебе стоило ее послушать.

Между ними вновь воцарилось молчание, которое никто не спешил нарушать. Солнце уже почти село, а значит, все должны были собраться в столовой, чтобы поесть вместе. Но, судя по тому, как никто не спешил приходить на пляж за ними, Нагито решил, что они ждут их примирения. Глупо с их стороны надеяться на что-то хорошее, после всего, что случилось. 

— Это было страшно… терять тебя, — вновь послышался еле различимый голос. В нем было столько усталости и боли, которая невольно отдалась эхом в сердце Нагито. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты умирал. Ты только предлагал всем убить тебя в этой своей глупой манере. Я-я никогда не думал, что ты… ты… Да еще и так жестоко. Я все думал, что мы разберемся, как только выберемся с этого острова. Я не был уверен и думал, что признаюсь, когда мы все будем в безопасности. А теперь, когда ты вернулся, то стал меня избегать, даже больше не говоришь ничего. И я не могу перестать думать о том, что это все моя вина, но и оставить всего как есть не могу. Мне нужно… хотя бы поговорить с тобой.

С каждым новым словом его речь набирала обороты и до этого уверенный голос сделался совсем тонким, готовым сорваться на тихий плачь. Нагито не раздумывая накрыл его руку своей и крепко сжал.

— Я здесь, Хаджиме. 

Он дал ему несколько минут, чтобы успокоить дыхание.

— Это не твоя вина. И избегать тебя я решил не потому что злюсь… в любом случае, не на тебя. Я просто больше не знаю, что делать. 

— Но ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и поговорить…

— Да? — не удержался от смешка Нагито, — к тебе каждый день приходит кто-то поговорить, я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил последние силы, раздумывая над моим жизненным кризисом. Плюс, я хотел разобраться в этом самостоятельно, но в итоге просто избегал этой темы. 

— Почему?

— Потому что если раньше я думал, что смогу дать тебе что-то значимое в ответ, этого будет достаточно, чтобы позволить себе остаться рядом с тобой. Но теперь, когда я все вспомнил я все более уверен, что ты достоин лучшего.

— Тебе не надо что-то мне доказывать, Нагито.

— Ты не понимаешь, — расстроено произнес он, нехотя убирая свою руку, — когда я узнал обо всем, что сделал... я ничего не почувствовал. Я все еще ничего не чувствую. Мне кажется, моя душа настолько прогнила, что менять что-либо уже не поможет. Я жалею о том, что ранил тебя, но это так же эгоистично, как и все остальные мои чувства. Для таких как я в книгах не пишут арку искупления.

Хаджиме глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на него с такой теплотой, что у сердце Нагито пропустило удар. 

— Я… понимаю что это сложно – принять все свои поступки. Это длинный и тяжелый путь, Нагито. Тебе не обязательно решать все на месте.

— Как всегда, поддерживающий, да? — нервно засмеялся он.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Хаджиме, крепко сжимая плечо парня, словно подтверждая этим свои слова.

Он упорно смотрел в его глаза, с дерзкой решимостью в своем взгляде раздавить все сомнения, которые еще остались у Нагито. Наверно, именно потому что он прочел это в его взгляде, его рука медленно соскользнула с плеча Нагито, легким движением спускаясь вниз, и замерла обвивая их пальцы. От такого простого жеста глаза Нагито защипало, впервые за весь разговор. Он так скучал по Хаджиме, что на секунду забыл как дышать.

— Я не могу обещать, что это будет просто, — сказал он, возвращая внимание Нагито, но мы можем попытаться сделать это вместе. 

Несмотря на скопившиеся в глазах слезы, которые блестели даже после зашедшего солнца, Нагито улыбнулся. Он крепче сжал руку в ответ и, мягко обхватив второй лицо Хаджиме, приблизился, оставляя быстрый и невинный поцелуй на его щеке. 

— После таких романтичных речей, я могу и сдаться, — его улыбка стала только шире. 

Хаджиме, кажется, совсем растерял слова, потому что он все сидел с ярким румянцем на щеках и, не веря, глядел на Нагито, наверно, ожидая какого-то объяснения. Но тот лишь встал и не разжимая пальцев, потянул его за собой.

— Идем, потому что если мы задержимся чуть дольше, Акане нас побьет, за то, что мы заставили всех так долго ждать, — наконец сказал Нагито.

Они молча покинули пляж и впервые с момента, когда Нагито открыл глаза, ему было не так тяжело дышать. Этот мир все еще ощущался подделкой, странной шуткой, когда ситуация может в любую секунду стать только хуже. Но рука Хаджиме, такая теплая и крепкая, возвращала его обратно отгоняя тревожные мысли из его сознания. Да, он все еще был ужасным человеком, с не менее ужасным прошлым, но теперь в нем вновь начала зарождаться надежда в завтрашний день. Надежда, в очередной раз подаренная парнем, что улыбаясь шел с ним вдоль берега. Нагито не терпелось узнать, как они изменят этот мир. 


End file.
